Problem: Eleven percent of what number is seventy-seven?
Explanation: If the number is $x$, we have $\frac{11}{100}x=77\qquad\Rightarrow x=77\cdot\frac{100}{11}=7\cdot100=700$. The number is $\boxed{700}$.